I n t r o : S e r e n d i p i t y ?
by luhandeer
Summary: Dia terlihat kokoh, pertahanannya terlihat sangat kuat, tetapi siapa yang tahu ternyata dia terlampau rapuh. Hidupnya sulit, dia telah menyerah pada nasib dan Tuhan dengan lapang dada menerima garis hidupnya. Sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa Tuhan tengah merencanakan hal luar biasa untuk dirinya, sebagai penebus masa sulitnya. Its Minyoon story, with BTS member and many other.
1. Chapter 1

_A fiction of Jimin x Yoongi  
__

: ?

Seoul pagi ini terlihat mendung. Tak heran karena saat ini Seoul memasuki awal musim hujan. Udara dingin menyapu kulit Yoongi, seorang gadis muda biasa yang sebenarnya tidak biasa. Apakah merokok, mabuk, balap liar merupakan hal biasa untuk dilakukan seorang gadis berusia 22 tahun.

Yoongi tengah menyusuri taman belakang kampus ketika mata setajam rubah itu menangkap sesuatu dibalik pohon besar yang nyatanya tak cukup menutupi empat orang pemuda yang tengah mencoba untuk, apakah hal yang tengah Yoongi lihat bisa dikategorikan dalam tindak pelecehan seksual? Karena dengan jelas ia dapat melihat salah seorang pemuda tadi tengah mencoba membuka kemeja seorang gadis yang entah siapa namanya.

Mencoba mengabaikan apa yang tengah ia lihat, namun kakinya tanpa disuruh seolah dengan sendiri melangkah mendekat kearah pohon tersebut.

"Kau, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau ingin melecehkanku disini?" gadis itu tampak tenang ketika tangan pemuda itu meremas lengannya, dan tangan satunya mengusap rahangnya.

"Karena kau berani-beraninya ikut campur dalam urusanku sayang, apa kau perlu kuingatkan apa yang akan terjadi pada ayahmu di rumah ketika tahu apa yang dilakukan anaknya di luar sana?" tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan pemuda di depannya, gadis itu menampik keras tangan yang dengan lancangnya menyusuri rahang gadis itu.

"Simpan ucapanmu untuk kau katakan di depannya, lebih baik kau pergi atau aku tak akan segan untuk mengahabisimu." tatapannya tajam, lurus menatap pemuda yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya, merasa tersinggung akibat ucapan dari gadis manis di depannya.

"Beraninya kau bicara begitu padaku? Mau kuhajar kau!" tangan pemuda itu sudah mengepal hendak memukul kepala gadis manis yang tengah mengatupkan kedua matanya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Wah wah wah, mau menghajarnya Bang Yongguk?" pemuda yang hendak melayangkan kepalannya kepada gadis manis itu lantas menoleh ke sumber suara yang membuat tangannya kini menggantung di udara.

"Min Yoongi? Sedang menikmati udara pagi di belakang kampus eoh?" Yongguk menurunkan tangannya kemudian menghampiri Yoongi yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi buta di belakang kampus ini Min Yoongi-ssi?" Yongguk mendaratkan kakinya tak lebih dari 15 centi ujung sepatu Yoongi, bisa ia rasakan aroma gadis itu, bau mint segar menyapa hidung Yongguk, mengundang hasratnya untuk semakin mendekat kearah gadis bername-tag Min Yoongi itu, jika ia tidak ingat bahwa bisa saja ia mati di tempat ketika berurusan dengan Min Yoongi yang liar dan susah ditaklukkan.

"Tidak ada, hanya kebetulan lewat dan tidak sengaja melihatmu sedang," Yoongi menjeda kalimatnya, mendongak menatap mata Yongguk kemudian menyeringai tipis. "ingin melampiaskan hasrat seksualmu terhadap gadis itu?" Yongguk mengeratkan giginya, menahan amarah kepada Min Yoongi.

"Tutup mulut manismu Yoongi, lebih baik kau gunakan mulutmu untuk mendesah dibawahku, bagaimana?" tangan Yongguk bergerak untuk mengusap pipi Yoongi.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah mengirimmu kembali ke Rumah Sakit seperti dua bulan lalu, maka aku tidak keberatan untuk menghabisimu sekali lagi Bang Yongguk-ssi." Yongguk melihat seringai samar tercetak dibibir tipis gadis itu. Yongguk mendengus sebal, menatap gadis di depannya yang tampak angkuh dengan mata rubahnya, ia melangkah mendekat membisikkan sesuatu ke telingan Yoongi.

"Aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membalas apa yang kau lakukan padaku Min Yoongi, selama menunggu sebaiknya persiapkan dirimu untuk menerima balasanku." Yongguk menjauhkan wajahnya guna melihat reaksi gadis mungil itu. Yoongi tersenyum remeh seraya memutar bola matanya malas, menatap balik Yongguk dengan tatapan seolah tidak tertarik dengan ancaman yang dilayangkan padanya, kemudian mengendikkan bahu acuh sambil berkedip polos. Yongguk yang geram mengeratkan rahangnya kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu dan diikuti oleh ketiga pemuda yang bersamanya tadi.

Setelah beberapa saat Yonggu pergi dari hadapannya, Yoongi mengalihkan atensinya kepada gadis yang juga tengah memandangnya, untuk beberapa detik mereka hanya saling tatap, sampai salah satu dari mereka memutar bola matanya malas untuk menghindari kontak mata.

"Wae? Kau tidak sedang mengharapkan ucapan terimakasih dariku kan?" nada yang dilontarkan jelas bukan menunjukkan sapaan ramah, dan Yoongi tidak tersinggung dengan hal itu, toh dirinya lebih dari malas menanggapi pertanyaan orang lain, apalagi orang yang tidak ia kenal, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, Yoongi merasa gadis ini berbeda, ada sesuatu yang membuat seorang Min Yoongi tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentang gadis itu.

"Aniya, aku juga tidak merasa telah membantumu." ucapan terpaut cuek, singkat dan tanpa perasaan mungkin? Itulah Min Yoongi. Ia melangkah santai mendekati gadis itu, mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon seraya mengeluarkan satu pak rokok dari saku kemejanya.

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi melihat Yoongi yang tengah menyalakan pemantik dan mengarahkan api ke ujung rokok yang kini diapit bibir tipis berwarna merah itu. Yoongi melirik gadis itu, melepas rokok yang tengah ia hisap kemudian menatap wajah heran yang tercetak jelas pada gadis itu.

"Duduklah." Gadis itu bukan tipe anak penurut, tapi mendengar Yoongi yang menyuruhnya untuk duduk, entah kenapa dengan sendirinya ia menuruti kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir penuh asap itu.

"Kau mau?" Yoongi menawarkan rokok dan dibalas gelengan. "Aku tidak merokok." Mengendikkan bahu kemudian Yoongi memasukkan kembali rokok itu kedalam sakunya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Wae?"

"Hanya ingin tahu. Kalau kau tidak mau menyebutkannya juga aku tak masalah."

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook."

"Kau jurusan apa?"

"Dance kontemporer."

"Berarti kau mengenal J-Hope?" Sungguh ini bukanlah Min Yoongi, seorang Min Yoongi tidak akan betah untuk berbicara lebih dari 5 kata dengan orang asing, tapi seperti yang telah disebutkan, gadis ini, ah kita sudah mengetahui namanya, Jungkook itu berbeda, dan Yoongi tertarik untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam.

"Aku hanya tau orangnya, dia seniorku."

"Berarti kau harus memanggilku eonni, karena aku seangkatan dengan J-Hope." Jungkook menoleh kearah Yoongi, senior itu terlihat sangat ingin mendekatinya, namun dari nada bicaranya yang kelewat datar Jungkook sedikit meragukan pemikirannya. Dan ketika Jungkook tengah menatap Yoongi, seniornya itu mengalihkan tatapan tepat kearah dua bola mata obsidian Jungkook.

"Nan Min Yoongi, dari jurusan _composition of music_." lama mereka berdua saling tatap hingga Yoongi memutuskan untuk melepas kontak mata mereka dan beralih mengisap rokoknya.

"Apa kau terbiasa merokok?" Yoongi menoleh, menatap wajah manis gadis bernama Jungkook itu.

"Eoh, wae? Kau tidak ingin mencobanya?" Jungkook menggeleng, sejujurnya ia tidak begitu menyukai bau asap rokok.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan Bang-sialan-Yongguk itu?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Bang Yongguk?"

"Wah wah wah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku nak, manabisa kau menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan lagi?" Jungkook mendecih, selang beberapa detik kemudian menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Dia mempunyai hubungan dengan orang di masa laluku, hanya itu saja." Yoongi mematikan rokoknya, kemudian mengalihkan atensinya kearah Jungkook.

"Biar kutebak, dengan orang tuamu? Ani, tepatnya ayahmu? Kau akan dijodohkan dengannya dalam waktu dekat ini? Kalau tebakanku benar maka kau harus mentraktirku makan." Yoongi dengan santainya mengatakan itu, berbeda dengan Jungkook yang keadaannya seperti tak sadarkan diri.

"Da, darimana kau tau? Siapa kau?"

Annyeong :p

maafkan saya hadir kembali dengan ff baru, disaat saya sadar masih banyak hutang ff saya yang belum kelar hehehe

lagi kesengsem nih sama couple satu ini, lucu emesh gitu liat mintsyuga yang tsundere abis unyel-unyelan sama babang jimin, kan pengeeennn

daripada berkhayal yang nggak-nggak antara babang jimin sama diriku, mending kan digandengin sama mintsyuga~

JANGAN LUPA VOTE BTS DI MAMA 2017 YAAAA!

YANG NGEVOTE, NGERIVIEW FF INI, NGELIKE + NGEFOLLOW CERITA INI TAK DOAIN BISA NONTON KONSER BIAS! AMIN :3

-dee 2017-


	2. Chapter 2

_A story of Jimin x Yoongi_

 _._

 _: ?_

.

.

"Ahh, ternyata kau orangnya?" mata Yoongi menelisik Jungkook, membuat gadis manis itu sedikit risih karena ditatap intens oleh Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Yongguk?" Jungkook terlihat tidak sabaran, sedangkan Yoongi terlihat senang karena berhasil memancing penasaran gadis manis disampingnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya kebetulan aku diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan berada dalam beberapa masalah dengannya. Apa itu menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak, bagaimana kau tau tentang orangtuaku?"

"Yongguk yang menceritakannya."

.

Jimin sedang menyesap _cold brew coffee_ yang dia pesan di salah satu cafe langganannya. Pagi ini dia harus menyelesaikan laporan _neuropsikiatri_ dan rehabilitasi dan menyerahkan kepada Han-ssaem sebelum kelas sesi-3 berakhir, dan itu artinya dia hanya punya waktu kurang dari 3 jam. Demi apapun, Jimin hampir membanting ponselnya karena jengah oleh panggilan masuk dari teman aliennya.

"Wae?!" Jimin meninggikan suaranya, tidak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang refleks menoleh padanya.

"Jiminaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, kau dimana? Aku sungguh membutuhkan bantuanmu saat ini Jim." dan Jimin hanya bisa menghela napas kasar, terlalu hafal dengan watak temannya.

"Aku sedang sibuk Taehyung-ah, aku harus mengumpulkan laporan ke Han-ssaem kurang dari 3 jam lagi." Jimin mencoba sabar menanggapi Taehyung.

"Aish jinjja! Yak Park Jimin, aku sungguh butuh bantuanmu saat ini, ada 2 yang disini, aku harus bagaimana? Cepat selesaikan laporanmu dan kemari, akan kukirim alamatnya setelah ini." dan sebelum Jimin menjawab sambungan telepon itu sudah diputus sepihak oleh Taehyung.

"I saekkia." Jimin mengumpat, mengambil _cold brew coffee_ nya dan menegaknya habis, mengabaikan sensasi dingin yang mendecit ngilu pada giginya, dan beralih menyelesaikan laporannya.

288-94 Imun-dong, Dongdaemun-gu, _The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf_

Jimin memasuki cafe dengan konsep desain interior _malibu canyon_ itu dengan malas. Persetan dengan Kim-sialan-Taehyung yang sukses membuatnya hampir menabrak seorang pengendara sepeda motor selama perjalanan tadi. Harusnya dia sudah berada di apartemennya, bersantai menikmati jatah tidurnya yang tertunda selama hampir 48 jam. Terimakasih kepada Han-ssaem yang dengan bermurah hati memberikan mahasiswanya tugas _neurologi_ dengan total 32 literatur yang harus ia baca. Taehyung harus membayar mahal karena merepotkan Jimin lagi kali ini.

Jimin melangkah menuju Taehyung yang saat ini tengah mencoba menghindari tatapan membunuh dari dua orang gadis yang Jimin ketahui sebagai dua dari sekian banyak gadis di lingkaran hidup 'main-main' Taehyung.

Jimin mendudukkan diri di sebelah Taehyung, menatap kearah dua gadis cantik di depannya.

"Eoh, ternyata kau sudah memanggil Jimin kesini? Kalau begitu aku tidak ingin terlalu lama disini, berikan kunci mobilmu sekarang juga." Jimin merogoh kantung kantung kemejanya, menyerahkan mobil _porsche boxster_ putih yang saat ini terparkir di depan. Gadis itu menyambar kunci mobil yang diserahkan Jimin kemudian melenggang pergi. Jimin beralih menatap gadis satunya, dia terlihat berbeda dengan gadis yang selama ini berada dalam genggaman Kim Taehyung.

"Nah nona, aku menunggu apa yang kau minta." Jimin memberikan tatapan yang biasa ia layangkan kepada gadis-gadisnya. Katakanlah mereka berdua tidak ada bedanya, bermain-main dengan banyak gadis diluar sana.

Gadis itu menatap Jimin, sedikit tergoda untuk membalas senyum Jimin, tetapi akal sehatnya mengingatkan bahwa dua makhluk Tuhan yang sayang sekali brengsek meski tidak dapat dihiraukan tingkat ketampanan mereka. Jimin masih menunggu apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis di depannya saat tiba-tiba gadis itu berdiri dan mendekat menuju Taehyung.

BUGH!

Jimin menganga, sedangkan Taehyung menahan erangannya. Gadis itu terlihat cukup puas setelah melayangkan satu pukulan telak di pipi kiri Taehyung, dan segera menyambar kunci mobil Taehyung yang berada di meja. Taehyung hendak mengeluarkan erangannya, namun tertahan ketika ia melihat gadis itu berbalik kembali melangkah menujunya.

Byur!

Jimin menganga untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis itu menyiram _caramel macchiato_ tepat ke wajah Taehyung. Demi Tuhan itu _caramel macchiato_ yang pasti akan meninggalkan rasa lengket di wajah Taehyung.

"Itu untuk mendinginkan kepalamu, dan terimakasih mobilnya." Gadis itu tersenyum remeh dan kali ini benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

Jimin tertawa remeh melihat keadaan Taehyung sekarang. Baru kali ini korban Taehyung yang seberani gadis tadi. Kim Taehyung memang bajingan yang sayangnya berwajah tampan, dia punya kebiasaan berganti pasangan. Taehyung senang bermain-main dengan banyak gadis, semua gadis juga tahu dengan kelakuannya tapi siapa yang dapat menolak pesona Taehyung? Karena ketika kalian menjadi kekasih Taehyung itu artinya kalian akan mendapatkan harta dan kepopuleran. Satu hal yang membuat gadis-gadis di luar sana masih rela memberikan dirinya kepada bangsataehyung adalah mobil. Sebenarnya tidak hanya mobil, setiap putus dengan Taehyung si gadis bebas meminta apa saja yang ia inginkan sebagai gantinya.

"Baru dua bulan aku beli mobil itu dan aku harus menyerahkan lagi ke gadis buanganmu." Jimin mendengus mengingan mobil _porsche boxster_ yang ia serahkan pada gadis tadi baru ia nikmati dua bulan ini dan harus berpindah tangan.

"Aku ingin pulang Jim, akh sial kuat juga Naeun memukul tadi, gila aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan gadis itu lagi."

"Makanya hentikan mengencani banyak gadis sekaligus Tae." Jimin membalas perkataan Taehyung seraya menghubungi salah satu sopirnya.

"Heol, seperti kau tidak mengencani banyak gadis saja."

"Setidaknya aku tidak mengencani delapan gadis sekaligus, dan perlu kau ingat Tae, mereka yang datang padaku bukan aku yang datang ke mereka. Itu poin penting yang membedakan kasusmu dengan kasusku." Taehyun mendengus sebal.

Jimin ibaratnya adalah Taehyung versi yang lebih baik. Dia juga kerap berganti pasangan, namun bedanya gadis itu yang menyatakan sukanya pada Jimin. Dan Jimin terkenal dengan 'si pria baik hati' yang tidak pernah menolak ajakan kencan gadis-gadis yang mendekatinya. Jika dalam kasus Taehyung para gadis lah yang memutuskannya karena mengetahui bahwa tidak hanya dia yang menjadi kekasih Taehyung, lain dengan Jimin, karena Jimin lah yang akan memutuskan gadis itu.

.

Yoongi sedang mengeringkan rambutnya ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi. Siapa di jam 5 pagi dengan lancangnya membunyikan bel apartemennya? Untuk ukuran seseorang bertamu jelas ini masih terlalu pagi. Seingatnya juga ia tidak ada janji dengan siapa pun pagi ini, lantas siapa yang berada di luar?

Yoongi mendengus kecil setelah memastikan siapa yang berada di depan pintu apartemennya pagi-pagi buta.

pip pip

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok gadis manis yang tersenyum menampakkan gigi kelincinya. Yoongi mendengus tertawa, melihat Jungkook berdiri didepannya dengan beberapa koper disampingnya.

"Apa tawaran unni tempo hari masih berlaku?" dan Yoongi menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan Jungkook membawa masuk dirinya beserta beberapa koper yang dibawanya.

"Wuaaahh, aku tidak menyangka apartemen unni sangat bersih, beda sekali dengan kamarku."

"Letakkan barangmu di kamar itu." Yoongi menunjuk kamar tamu di sebelah kamarnya, dan Jungkook menyeret kopernya masuk ke dalam kamar yang sekarang ia claim sebagai kamarnya.

 _flashback_

 _Masih ingat dengan kejadian saat Yoongi memergoki Yongguk dan Jungkoo di taman belakang? Jungkook yang awalnya tidak tertarik dengan Yoongi justru semakin menempel sekarang. Setelah Yoongi menjelaskan kenapa ia mengetahui tentang Yongguk yang akan dijodohkan dengan Jungkook, gadis bergigi kelinci itu merasa bahwa ia menemukan seseorang yang senasib dengannya._

 _"Yongguk yang menceritakannya."_

 _"Mwo? Yongguk yang menceritakannya? Bagaimana bisa?"_

 _"Sudah kubilang aku hanya kebetulan berada dalam beberapa masalah dengannya. Dan tak kusangka aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sayangnya harus dijodohkan dengan bajingan itu."_

 _"Kau menyesal karena mengetahui aku akan dijodohkan dengannya?"_

 _"Aniya, kau yang menyesal karena dilahirkan di keluargamu dan harus menerima perjodohan dengan Yongguk." dan Jungkook hanya mendengus kesal karena demi Tuhan apa yang dikatakan senior di depannya 100% fakta._

 _"Ayahku akan mencabut semua fasilitasku apabila tidak menuruti kemauannya. Persetan dengan fasilitas itu, rasanya aku ingin kabur dari rumah saja. Toh apa gunanya punya fasilitas jika ayahmu hanya memberimu uang bukan kasih sayang? Persetan dengan kekayaan itu."_

 _Yoongi mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Jungkook, dan dia menyadari bahwa gadis ini dari kalangan berada dilihat dari sneakers yang ia kenakan. Heol siapa yang tidak tau adidas NMD "Friends & Family", saat ini Jungkook mengenakan salah satunya._

 _"Ya sudah kabur saja." Jungkook menoleh._

 _"Kau ingin kabur kan? Ya sudah kabur saja. Kemasi barang-barangmu lalu pergi dari rumah."_

 _"Seandainya aku tau harus kemana aku pergi sudah kulakukan dari dulu."_

 _"Kau bisa datang ketempatku, itu pun kalau kau mau." Sungguh ini bukan Yoongi, sejak kapan Yoongi peduli dengan orang lain? Dan saat itu Jungkook hanya menganggap ucapan Yoongi sebagai angin lalu, berpikir bahwa setelah ini mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi._

 _4 hari setelah kejadian di belakang taman_

 _Jungkook sedang duduk bersama Yoongi di ruang latihan dance jurusan Jungkook. Yoongi menunggu Hoseok yang sedang berlatih koreografi baru. Siapa yang tau kalau ternyata Yoongi dan Jungkook akan bertemu lagi disini?_

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Yoongi membuka percakapan. Oke ini bukan Yoongi, dia bukan tipikal seseorang yang senang membuka percakapan._

 _"Tidak berbeda dengan terakhir kali kita bertemu. Apa yang unni lakukan disini?"_

 _"Menunggu Hoseok, aku akan ke agency setelah ini dengannya." Jungkook mengernyit bingung, agency? Apakah dua seniornya ini seorang trainer?_

 _"Aku bekerja disana, sebagai produser lepas dan Hoseok dia dancer disana, saat ini dia sedang merekam demo untuk para trainee berlatih." Seakan membaca pikiran Jungkook, Yoongi menjelaskan pekerjaannya dan Hoseok._

 _"Woah, aku tidak menyangka kalian bekerja di tengah kesibukan kuliah kalian."_

 _"Tentu, aku harus menghidupi diriku selama disini."_

 _"Bagaimana dengan orangtua unni?"_

 _"Aku tidak punya orangtua." Jungkook terdiam, disaat dia mendapat fasilitas mewah dari ayahnya, disini seniornya harus bekerja untuk membiayai kuliah dan kehidupan sehari-harinya._

 _"Jangan terlarut dengan pikiranmu, tidak semua yang ada dipikiranmu itu benar adanya." Sekali lagi Jungkook merasa seniornya ini dapat membaca pikirannya._

 _"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Hentikan membuat kesimpulan sendiri, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

 _"Ti..tidak ada. Aku malas pulang ke rumah."_

 _"Hoseok sudah selesai, setelah ini aku akan berangkat ke agency, kau mau tinggal disini atau ikut dengan kami?"_

 _"Memangnya boleh?"_

 _"Ya sudah kalau kau ingin tinggal disini." Yoongi hendak beranjak namun lengannya dicekal oleh Jungkook._

 _"Akukan bertanya, siapa bilang tidak mau ikut." Jungkook memberengut, dan ikut beranjak bersama Yoongi menghampiri Hoseok._

 _flashback end_

.

.

.

Annyeong!

Adakah yang menantikan kelanjutan ff ini?

Ada yang penasarankah sama cast-cast yang selanjutnya bakal muncul? Atau ada yang mau request couple?

Apa pun itu jangan lupa like, follow sama komennya yaaaaaaa~

.

-dee,2017-


	3. Chapter 3

"Dimana bocah itu?"

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas mahal buatan _Kiton_ sebuah industri pakaian pria yang sudah berdiri sejak 1968, pria itu melepas topi yang melekat dikepalanya dan melangkah dengan gaya angkuh di lorong sebuah perusahaan.

"Tuan muda sedang berada di kampus tuan, apakah saya perlu menghubunginya dan meminta tuan muda menemui anda?"

"Suruh dia pulang ke rumah nanti malam, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya."

"Baik tuan akan segera saya hubungi tuan muda."

Jimin sedang berkutat dengan tugas dari Ahn Saem ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Melirik sekilas nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Tidak biasanya sekretaris Ayahnya menghubungi Jimin seperti ini.

"Yeoboseyo Kim Ahjusshi? Ada apa? Kenapa meneleponku?"

" _Selamat siang tuan muda, Tuan Park menyuruh anda untuk pulang ke rumah nanti malam, beliau ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan anda."_

"Pak tua itu sudah kembali? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

 _"Nyonya Park sedang tidak enak badan dan beliau meminta Tuan Park untuk pulang, juga sepertinya ada yang ingin dibahas dengan anda Tuan muda."_

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa pulang Kim Ahjusshi, ada banyak laporan yang harus kukerjakan, tolong sampaikan saja itu kepada pak tua itu."

 _"Tapi tuan, Tuan Park ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada anda."_

"Sudah ya Kim Ahjusshi, kututup teleponnya." dan sebelum Jimin menutup teleponnya, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Kim Ahjusshi memanggilnya.

 _"Jimin-ah, waeyo? Ayahmu ingin bertemu dengan anaknya, apa salahnya pulang nanti malam Jim?"_

Jimin kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga, menghela napas sejenak yang dapat didengar oleh sekretaris ayahnya diseberang panggilan sana.

"Samchon, kau yang paling tahu apa alasanku enggan kembali menginjakkan kaki di rumah. Tolong sekali lagi samchon, aku tak ingin bertemu dengan mereka."

 _"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan pada ayahmu, tapi jika ia tak mau mendengar apapun alasan yang kubuat maka kau harus benar-benar pulang malam ini."_

"Samchon memang yang terbaik." Jimin terkekeh pelan dan dibalas dengusan malas oleh Kim Ahjusshi, namun sejurus kemudian ikut tertawa mendengar kekehan Jimin.

 _"Ya sudah, kututup teleponnya, istirahatlah, akan kukabari lagi nanti."_

"Ne, gomawo samchon."

Kim Ahjusshi sudah bekerja sebagai sekretaris dari ayah Jimin sejak 25 tahun yang lalu. Itu berarti Kim Ahjusshi sudah mengenal ayahnya jauh sebelum ada Jimin. Selama hidupnya Kim Ahjusshi lah yang banyak meluangkan waktu untuknya, dan hal itu membuat ia lebih dekat dengan sekretaris ayahnya itu dari pada ayah kandungnya sendiri.

 ** _at Yoongi apartement_**

Jungkook menggeliat pelan ketika ia mencium bau masakan yang mengusik lubang hidungnya. Setelah seharian kemarin ia habiskan dengan membereskan barang-barangnya di apartement Yoongi dan malamnya ia tak kuasa menahan kantuk dan juga lelah karena kegiatan beres-beres yang sungguh Jungkook baru pertama ini melaksanakannya seorang diri tanpa bantuan maid.

Jungkook membiasakan netranya dengan suasana temaram dalam kamar barunya. Yoongi tipe yang tidak terlalu suka dengan sinar matahari, dan dari kemarin Jungkook datang di apartemen Yoongi, hampir semua di dominasi oleh lampu temaram dan tirai-tirai yang tertutup. Setelah ini mungkin ia harus membujuk seniornya itu untuk berjemur di bawah sinar matahari. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mengeksotiskan kulit kan? Siapa tahu kau bisa mendapat lelaki hot yang menyukai kulit eksotis.

"Wuaaahhh, unni kau memasak?"

"Aish jangan mengagetkanku! Jam berapa ini dan kau baru bangun? Mandi dan segera bantu aku di dapur."

"Tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi untukku? Jahat sekali, padahal ini masih pagi dan kupingku harus mendengar ocehanmu un."

"Bilang sekali lagi kukemasi barang-barangmu Kook." Yoongi menatap tajam gadis yang kini menampilkan gigi kelincinya, tersenyum kearah Yoongi sambil membuat tanda _peace_.

"Iya iya aku mandi."

Jungkook sudah menyelesaikan acara mandinya tepat saat Yoongi selesai menata meja makan. Satu set bibimbam dan berberapa sayur sudah tertata rapi di meja makan. Jungkook melebarkan matanya, mulutnya menganga melihat sajian dihadapannya.

"Ige mwoyaaa?"

"Apa kau buta? Itu makanan bodoh."

"Aniyaa, maksudku, woah daebak. Untuk ukuran sarapan ini sangat luar biasa, eeiii jangan bilang kalau unni membuat semua ini dalam rangka menyambutku? eoh eoh?" Ucap Jungkook sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Anggap saja begitu."

"Jinjjaaaa?!"

"Ck, diam, duduk, dan segera habiskan makananmu."

Jungkook menghiraukan ucapan Yoongi, alih-alih duduk ia justru berlari menghambur Yoongi. Jungkook memeluk Yoongi, senior yang baru dikenalnya beberapa minggu ini.

"Aku senang sekali unni, ada yang memperhatikanku. Terimakasih Yoongi unni, terimakasih."

"Sudah sana makan. Setelah itu kau ikut denganku."

Jungkook melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap Yoongi yang sudah memposisikan duduk di meja makan.

"Kemana?"

"Ke agency."

"Aku? Ke agency? Untuk apa? Jangan bilang unni mau menjualku disana untuk dijadikan trainee? Ahh aku tidak mau!"

"Siapa bilang kau akan menjadi trainee disana bocah. Diam dan cepat habiskan makananmu."

"Ck, kasar sekali."

"Aku mendengarmu Jeon."

"Neee..." Jungkook memilih untuk melanjutkan acara makannya, daripada pagi ini ia habiskan untuk mendengam ceramah Yoongi, lebih baik ia habiskan saja makanan yang sudah Yoongi siapkan ini.

 ** _At agency_**

Yoongi sedang menuju ruang kerjanya ditemani oleh Jungkook yang masih setia mengekor kemanapun Yoongi pergi.

Seseorang menepuk punggung Yoongi ketika dua gadis itu memasuki lift.

"Eoh? Hoseok? Tumben kau sudah datang?"

"Aku tidak ingin menyiksa telingaku dengan omelanmu pagi ini Yoon." Yoongi terkekeh mendengar jawaban Hoseok, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan J-Hope. Hoseok melirik gadis disebelah Yoongi, alisnya bertauatan, tanda ia sedang berkutat dengan sekelumit pikirannya tentang apakah dia pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang tengah bersama Yoongi itu?

"Nugu?" Hoseok bertanya pada Jungkook, dan hanya dihadiahi oleh tatapan bingung Jungkook dengan tangan yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Namanya Jungkook, dia adik tingkatmu sejurusan Hoseok-ah."

"Ah, pantas saja wajamu familiar Jungkook-ah. Salam kenal, namaku Jung Hoseok." Hoseok mengulurkan tangannya, berharap sang lawan bicara mau sekedar untuk membalas uluran tangannya.

"Jeon Jungkook imnida, senang bisa berkenalan langsung denganmu J-Hope sunbae." Hoseok terkejut, bagaimana bisa gadis di depannya ini mengetahui nama kerennya.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal J-Hope sang dewa menari dari Gwanju?" Hoseok terkekeh mendengar penuturan Jungkook, terkesan berlebihan, tetapi memang harus diakui bahwa kemampuan menarinya tidak main-main.

"Apakah aku harus mentraktirmu segelas _Americano_ setelah ini karena sudah memujiku?" Hoseok tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi, sedangkan Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. _Flirting everywhere_.

"Kalau tidak keberatan aku lebih ,memilih _latte_ J-hope sunbae." Oke Yoongi sudah malas melihat drama picisan di pagi buta ini.

"Kutinggal kalau kalian masih ingin melanjutkan acara menggoda satu sama lain."

"Wah wah wah, tipikal Yoongi sekali. Apa salahnya memberikan sedikit jamuan gratis kepada hobae sendiri? Kau cemburu dengannya eoh? Katakan, katakan, aku akan membelikanmu _espresso_ juga." Yoongi memukul belakang kepala Hoseok, menyebabkan erangan kesakitan dari pemilik kepala.

"Kasar sekali, pantas kau _single_." Yoongi melotot, sungguh ia ingin menenggelamkan Hoseok ke lautan terdalam.

 ** _At Park Mansion_**

Jimin masih enggan untuk keluar dari _Audi R8_ yang baru dibelinya setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan _Porsche boxster_ putihnya kepada mantan Taehyung.

Jimin memandang pintu rumahnya yang berukuran 3 meter, besar, kuat, kokoh sangat menggambarkan betapa kaya dan berkuasanya keluarga Park.

Tok tok tok

Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sekretaris ayahnya mengetuk pelan. Jimin mendecih pelan, kemudian melepas seatbelt dan keluar dari _Audinya_.

"Tuan sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan tuan muda." Kim Ahjussi membungkuk kepada Jimin.

"Samchon menyebalkan." Ucap Jimin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kim Ahjussi yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas malas, terlalu hapal dengan tindak tanduk Park Junior di depannya.

"Kalau tidak ingat kau adalah anak dari bossku sudah ku pukul bokongmu anak nakal." Jimin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan dari sekretaris ayahnya yang sudah ia anggap pamannya sendiri. Jimin menutup pintu mobilnya dan melangkah menuju pintu masuk mansion Park. Sebelum tangan Jimin menyentuh gagang pintu, Kim Ahjussi memanggil namanya, membuat Jimin menoleh menghadap sekretaris ayahnya.

"Jimin-ah, malam ini jadilah anak yang penurut." Dan Jimin menyunggingkan smirknya.

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji untuk satu hal itu samchon, aku mengingatkan kalau samchon lupa."

Jimin memasuki mansion yang sudah lebih dari 5 tahun tidak ia tempati. Masih sama seperti dulu saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mansion ini dan memilih tinggal di sebuah apartemen. Tidak banyak yang berubah, hanya beberapa sudut ruangan kini banyak terdapat lilin aromaterapi dan bunga mawar merah, dan Jimin bisa pastikan itu adalah keinginan istri ayahnya.

Jimin melangkah menuju ruang makan keluarga Park dan disambut oleh deratan _maid_ yang membungkuk hormat dengan kedatangan Tuan Muda mereka. Jimin memutar bola matanya jengah ketika mendapati ayahnya tengah bercengkerama dengan istri ayahnya.

"Ah, Jiminie sudah datang, kenapa terlambat sayang?" Ucap seorang wanita setengah baya, dan hanya dibalas oleh lirikan malas dari Jimin. Jimin membungkukkan badannya sekilas kepada ayahnya dan segera menempati kursi makannya.

"Park Jimin! Dimana sopan santunmu?! Kau tidak mendengar ibumu bertanya oeh? Jawablah ketika orangtuamu bertanya!" Jimin mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah, memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian berkata dengan intonasi dalam tanpa menatap ayahnya.

"Dia mungkin memang istrimu, tetapi dia bukan ibuku." Ucap Jimin telak yang membuat wanita dihadapannya mengepalkan tangannya, sedangkan ayahnya sudah siap berdiri dan memukul Jimin, namun wanita yang berstatus istri dari ayah Jimin itu menghentikan tindakan Park senior.

"Yeobo sudahlah, mungkin Jiminie lelah makanya dia tidak mendengar ucapanku." Tuan Park kembali duduk setelah sang istri menahan pergelangan tangannya, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan acara makan yang banyak didominasi keheningan, hanya sesekali interaksi dari pasangan suami istri itu, lalu Jimin? Dia hanya mengaduk-aduk supnya tanpa ada minat untuk menyuapkan kedalam mulut.

Tak

Suara sendok yang diletakkan paksa memecah antensi dua orang paruh baya di ruangan itu, Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan menatap ayahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini, katakan apa hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Habiskan dulu makananmu." Tuan Park berbicara tanpa melihat kearah putranya.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku harus segera menyelesaikan laporanku dan kuserahkan langsung ke Rumah Sakit." Tuan Park sudah akan angkat bicara namun ditahan oleh istrinya.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu Jiminie, setelah itu mari kita bicara sebentar."

"Aku sungguh akan pergi sekarang juga bila tidak ada hal yang menurut kalian penting untuk dibicarakan denganku."

"Kurang ajar!" trak, Amarah Tuan Park sudah meluap, dan istrinya yang mencoba utntuk mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Jiminie, apakah akhir pekan ini kau tidak ada kegiatan? Ayahmu dan aku berencana untuk mengadakan makan malam dengan salah satu rekan kerja ayahmu, ikutlah nak, kudengar mereka punya anak gadis yang cantik dan berpendidikan."

Jimin mendengus kesal, menyunggingkan senyum remeh kearah wanita di depannya.

"Apa aku yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya? Katakan rencana akhir pekan itu pada anakmu Jung Hae Ra-ssi, karena pemuda di depanmu ini sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan acara makan malam penuh bualan itu." Jung Hae Ra mengepalkan tangannya, tersinggung dengan ucapan Jimin dan kentara sekali dia tengah menahan gugup.

"Jaga ucapanmu di depan ibumu JIMIN!" Tuan Park berdiri dari duduknya, menatap ke arah putranya yang justru terlihat santai setelah berucap demikian.

"Waktuku habis, aku harus segera kembali ke tempatku." Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan ayahnya, Jimin berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju mobilnya. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya secepat mungkin pergi dari tempat ini.

Sebelum memasuki mobil, Jimin melihat sekilas Kim Ahjussi yang melihat kearahnya dan menggelengkan kepala, terlalu maklum dengan sikap Jimin. Sebuah seringai jahil dihadiahi Jimin untuk pria paruh baya yang sudah ia anggap seperti pamannya sendiri.

 ** _At agency_**

Jungkook meregangkan ototnya, merasa lelah bukan main setelah selama 6 jam penuh menatap layar komputer di depannya. Jungkook salah besar ketika mengira ia akan dijadikan trainee di agency ini, yang ada adalah dia dijadikan buruh disisni. Keuntungannya adalah ia mempunyai pekerjaan sekarang, meskipun hasilnya belum terlalu banyak, setidaknya ia akan mempunyai penghasilannya sendiri. Terimkasih kepada Yoongi yang menjadikannya asisten dalam menggarap beberapa musiknya. Ia diharuskan untuk mengedit demo yang diberikan oleh Yoongi.

Klek

Jungkook buru-bur membenahi duduknya ketika tiba-tiba Yoongi masuk ke dalam studio.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?"

"Tentu saja belum, apa yang kau harapkan dari bocah amatiran yang baru saja menerima training kurang dari 2 jam yang lalu?" Jungkook mendengus ketia Yoongi tidak menanggapi omongannya dan berjalan ke depan komputer sembari melihat hasil kerja Jungkook.

"Yang kuharapkan tugasmu selesai dan aku dapat segera merasakan kasurku." Jungkook mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Dia sudah terbiasa saat ini dengan kata-kata sarkastik dari seniornya itu.

"Lanjutkan tugasmu, sementara itu aku akan keluar sebentar. Pastikan ketika aku kembali tugasmu sudah selesai."

Jimin dalam perjalanan pulang ketika perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Teringat bahwa tidak ada sesendok pun makanan yang masuk kedalam mulutnya ketika ia pulang ke mansion tadi. Jimin melajukan pelan mobilnya dan memutuskan untuk berhenti di salah satu kedai cepat saji.

"Satu porsi paket D dengan ekstra bawang bombai dan jangan lupa minumannya di _upsize_." Jimin menunggu pesanannya sembari mengirim pesan pada Taehyung untuk menemui dirinya esok di kampus, terlalu banyak cerita yang ingin ia ungkapkan pada sahabat brengseknya satu itu.

"Semuanya 8,000 won tuan." Ucap namja didepan Jimin yang merupakan pegawai kedai cepat saji ini.

"Sial." Dan terkutuklah Jimin dengan segala kesialannya hari ini. setelah ia tidak dapat mangkir dari panggilan ayahnya, kini dia harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak membawa dompetnya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Jimin ketika menyadari bahwa dompetnya tertinggal, berharap terselip beberapa lembar won di dalam saku pakaiannya. Sedangkan si pelayan atau pegawai tadi terlihat sebal dan mulai mengalihkan attensinya dari Jimin, beralih pada pelanggan selanjutnya yang astaga sudah banyak antrian di belakang Jimin.

"Oh Suga, pesan seperti biasanya?" Pegawai itu tampak sangat akrab dengan pelanggan yang tersenyum mendapat pertanyaan darinya.

"Yap, dan kali ini aku ingin 2 porsi untukku dan mungkin kedepannya aku juga akan memesan 2 porsi."

"Ow, apa kau sedang dikunjungi oleh kekasihmu?"

"Bukan kekasih, itu untuk adikku."

"Hahaha, baiklah, baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya Suga. Oh iya tuan, silahkan segera bayar pesanan anda, antrian sudah banyak tuan." Ucap pegawai itu sambil melirik ke arah Jimin.

"Ah, tu.. tunggu sebentar lagi." Jimin masih berusaha akan menemukan keajaiban tiba-tiba di kantungnya akan terdapat beberapa lembar won.

"Aish sial, kenapa bisa tertinggal." Terdengar seperti gumaman namun tertangkap jelas oleh pelanggan yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ah, Suga ini pesanannmu, semuanya 25,000 won." Ucap pegawai itu dan menyerahkan bungkusan pesanannya.

"Sekalian saja dengan tuan ini, simpan saja kembaliannya untukku minggu depan." Jimin terkejut dengan ucapan pelanggan di sampingnya, namun terlambat dia sudah berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Tunggu!" Jimin mengejar pelanggan itu, dan menahan lengannya, membuat ia kini bertatapan dengan Jimin.

"Kalau kau ingin berkata terimakasih maka aku tidak membutuhkan itu, itu kulakukan karena aku tidak ingin menunggu giliran membayar terlalu lama karena aku sudah lapar." Belum sempat Jimin berbicara tetapi pelanggan itu sudah lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Tapi aku tidak suka berhutang, aku sedang sial hari ini karena lupa tidak membawa dompetku, dan aku akan mengganti uangmu, jadi beri tahu aku alamatmu cantik." Jimin mengeluarkan senyuman mematikannya, yang biasa ia gunakan untuk meluluhkan targetnya. Namun yang didapati oleh Jimin bukanlah pandangan memuja yang biasa gadis-gadis perlihatkan setelah menatap senyum Jimin, justru wajah datar dengan satu alis menukik tanda gadis pelanggan itu tidak suka dengan ucapan Jimin.

"Kalau niatmu hanya untuk mengembalikan lembaran won itu kau bisa titipkan pada pegawai tadi, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri, dan kalau tidak ada urusan lagi tolong lepaskan tanganmu karena aku harus menyelesaikan urusan laparku." Jimin menurunkan tangannya kaku, setelah itu gadis itu pergi melewatinya dan keluar meninggalkan Jimin yang terpaku di tempat.

"Sarkastik dan arogan, menarik sekali." Jimin tersenyum mengingat ucapan gadis tadi, sejurus kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Pesananku!" Ternyata perut laparnya sanggup untuk merubah genre romantic itu menjadi little bit comedy.

SELAMAT TAHUN BARUUUUU 2018!

adakah yang masih menantikan ff ini?

semoga yang pengen ketemu sama biasnya, tahun ini bisa kesampean ketemu bias amiiinnnnn :D

habede buat sahabat se-per-playboy-an Jimin,

KIM TAEHYUNG a.k.a V

Jangan lupa reviewnyaaaaaa :*


End file.
